A light emitting diode (LED) that can emit infrared rays or visible rays using a compound semiconductor is the representative of light emitting devices.
The light emitting device includes a substrate, an epitaxial layer including a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive semi-conductor layer on the substrate. The substrate and the epitaxial layer are divided into a plurality of chip units through a scribing process, thereby completing the light emitting device.
However, in the course of dividing the substrate and the epitaxial layer through the scribing process, the epitaxial layer may be damaged and thus the light emitting device does not normally operate or the luminance of the light emitting device is deteriorated.